Help Me, Save Me, Love Me
by Markhan
Summary: Peter n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un monstre sanguinaire et impitoyable. Derek veut tout faire pour le sauver. Mais il aura besoin d'aide... en la personne de Stiles ! STEREK. RELATION ENTRE HOMMES ! (Pour plus d'info, voir mon profil).
1. Explain Me

Assis dans le salon tout neuf du Manoir Hale, au milieu de dossiers en vrac concernant les récents meurtres survenus à Beacon Hills, je me torturais les méninges. J'avais récupéré ces dossiers grâce à Stiles, qui les avait probablement volés en douce à son père, pour en faire des photocopies, et travailler dessus. Ou était-ce le sheriff lui-même qui les lui avait donnés ? C'était possible, puisqu'il était désormais au courant des phénomènes surnaturels qu'abritait la ville, et des petits secrets de son fils et de ses amis. J'étais sûr que Stiles aurait voulu plancher seul sur le sujet, le connaissant. Trop bien malheureusement. J'avais raison. Stiles se mettait trop souvent en danger. Pour eux. Pour _moi_ surtout. Il aimait ses amis aussi fort que son père, sa dernière famille. Ils représentaient tout pour lui. Et cela, je le savais. Je ne pouvais le nier. J'en louais même le jeune garçon. L'enviais. Moi aussi étais dans cette situation. Seul. Sans personne. Sans plus de famille. Morte dans un incendie. La seule survivante, Laura, ma sœur, avait été assassinée par mon oncle Peter, des années auparavant. Pour un désir égoïste de plus de puissance. Pour se venger. Aujourd'hui, il était loin. Très loin. Dément. Sanguinaire. Perdu à jamais. Oui, pour protéger _sa_ Meute – ainsi les considérait-il tous – Stiles aurait été capable de tout. Même du pire. _Lui_ n'avait pas peur de mourir. Pour ceux qu'il aimait. Moi, si. J'étais lâche, je le savais. Mais je voulais quand même que le peu qu'il me restait ne me soit jamais enlevé. Et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, l'insupportable hyperactif qu'était Stiles faisait partie du lot. Outre le fait qu'il m'eût sauvé plus de fois que quiconque autre, il était un génie et une aide plus que précieuse. Ces dossiers-là en étaient encore une fois la preuve irréductible. Alors, oui, je tenais un peu à lui aussi, comme aux autres. Et ne souhaitais pas qu'il se montre inutilement brave, pour prouver on-ne-savait-quoi. Quitte à aller au-devant du danger et de la peur. Ainsi que de la douleur. Je n'avais pas le choix : même si je n'étais plus _techniquement_ l'Alpha, je devais user de mon autorité naturelle, de mon ancienne place. Me présenter comme étant quand même, encore, le moteur et le leader de notre groupe. Pour sauver Stiles. Mais je se refusais à accepter _cette_ excuse. Pourtant, j'avais _ordonné_ à Stiles de me remettre les dossiers. Et l'hyperactif n'avait pas eu le choix, face à ma détermination sans précédent. J'imaginais presque ses yeux rougirent, et ma voix, inflexible, rauque, était nette et sans hésitation possible. Stiles n'avait ni pu ni su résister. Ni même _voulu_.

OoOo

Flash-back

Comme tous les jours depuis des années maintenant, je passais des heures à faire de la musculation. Des pompes, des abdos, de la course en pleine forêt pour souffler. J'aimais être seul, tranquille. Et ne supportais pas qu'on me dérange. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un certain jeune de sa Meute. Stiles. Il venait justement d'entrer, à l'instant, mais grâce à mon ouïe fine, je l'avais déjà perçu bien avant. Et le rythme effréné de son cœur, tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, tel un marteau sur une enclume, le trahissait. Il devait très certainement paniquer, comme d'habitude. Une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à l'un de mes bêtas ? Je ne le supporterais pas. Je m'en sentirais responsable, et comme pour les événements passés, je sombrerais lentement mais sûrement dans une dépression. Me conduisant certainement à mal agir. Pour en finir. Mais l'expression de Stiles était plus ennuyée, gênée, embarrassée, que terrifiée à proprement parler.

Heu...salut Derek ! Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, presque rouge, et les mains moites, qu'il tordait pour ne pas montrer son anxiété. Surtout pas à _lui_. (Puis, feignant de s'intéresser subitement à la décoration, il ajouta) : Chouette la déco ! J'aime beaucoup la peinture ! Et c'est classe, propre, rangé, à ton image quoi. Tu as du goût.

Nullement dupé – trop optimiste pour que ce fût vrai – je l'interrompis aussitôt.

Viens-en au fait, Stiles ! Grognai-je.

Très bien, soupira-t-il déçu. Croyait-il vraiment que sa ruse stupide et puérile allait fonctionner. Pas avec le loup en tout cas. Tu as certainement entendu parler des meurtres récents survenus à Beacon Hills ?

Sa dernière phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Tranchante. Une _évidence_.

Qui n'est pas au courant ? Raillai-je. La police fait tout pour étouffer les affaires, à chaque fois, mais les gens ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'ils le pensent. Il y a des témoins, des preuves qui circulent. Sans parler des médias, et du bouche à oreille. Mais où veux-tu en venir _précisément _? S'impatientai-je.

C'est simple, voilà, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Et ce que j'ai trouvé ne vas pas te plaire. (Face à la perplexité de Derek, qui haussait un sourcil – comme à son habitude – Stiles poursuivit) : Je sais qui est derrière tous ces meurtres.

Merveilleux, je n'attends plus que tu me le dises, s'emportai-je.

C'est Peter, lâcha Stiles, comme s'il jetait une bombe. Ce qui, techniquement, était le cas.

Je sais, répondis-je simplement, du tac au tac, impassible, mais intérieurement blasé.

Un ange passa. Comment ça il savait ? Il avait deviné ? Comment ? Il n'avait pourtant rien ! C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait venir, _lui_. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi alors l'aurait-il _explicitement_ convoqué ? _Lui_ et non pas un autre ? Ainsi, il savait...Depuis combien de temps ? Stiles se posait mille et une questions. Quant à moi, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais las, me sentais inutile, impuissant. Coupable. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour sauver ma famille, ni ma sœur, ni mon oncle. Et _tout_ avait été de ma faute. Je m'en voulais, oh que oui. Mais je ne pouvais faire machine arrière, malheureusement. Je devais revenir dans le présent, et regarder vers l'avenir. Car vivre dans le passé, c'est se hanter soi-même, aimais-je me rappeler. Or, pour cela, j'avais besoin d'aide. Je devais sauver Peter, avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Combien de vies avait-il déjà ôtées jusque-là ? Et combien d'autres arracherait-il, si on ne l'arrêtait pas ?

Si tu savais, pourquoi suis-je ici alors ? S'intrigua l'hyperactif.

Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide, Stiles. (Et devant ses yeux ronds et sa bouche grande ouverte, je conclus) : J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles. Aide-moi, je t'en prie.


	2. Obey Me, Support Me

Merci à mes followers/favorites et à ma lectrice favorite et attitrée, yumi, sans qui l'histoire de cette fic n'existerait pas ! (Pour d'autres collaborations avec elle, voir plus tard _A comme..._)

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus comme une absence, suite à la révélation fracassante de Monsieur Derek Hale, alias « Celui-qui-ne-demande-jamais-rien à-personne-par-fierté-et-ne-fait-plus-confiance-à-quiconque». Oui, bon, je sais, c'est un peu long à dire, mais en même temps, ça le définit tellement bien aussi. Jamais il n'aurait demandé à qui que ce soit de l'épauler, pour quoi que ce soit, par orgueil masculin. Comme si ça allait toucher sa virilité. C'était vrai qu'il était très viril, l'archétype même du _mâle_, grand, extrêmement musclé, la peau légèrement halée, une barbe de trois ou quatre jours fièrement exhibée au yeux de tous, et entretenue avec soin, et l'ombre de quelques poils très foncés sur son corps, le rendant divin, sexy, hot. Et pas qu'une ombre d'ailleurs. Mais bref, je m'égarais là, et en plus, j'étais sûr que je rougissais devant ce connard, qui me faisait avoir des bouffées de chaleur rien qu'en pensant à lui. Qu'est-ce-que ça devait donner alors en le regardant, en l'examinant scrupuleusement, tout en ayant des pensées légèrement non-chrétiennes ! Ce macho devait en plus capter les battements saccadés de mon cœur, et se douter que j'étais confus. Alors, pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'il _me_ demandait de l'aider, _moi_, l'hyperactif qu'il ne supportait pas, et qu'il, sans aucun doute, prenait un plaisir pervers et sadique à torturer, en me rabaissant ou me plaquant contre un mur, tout en me menaçant de m'arracher la tête avec ses dents. C'était donc deux fois plus troublant. Et cela devait lui causer une telle douleur interne. A cette pensée, j'en jubilai presque. Bien sûr, même si je le regretterai plus tard, amèrement, très amèrement même, je n'allai pas lui donner de suite satisfaction. Je préférais plutôt le mettre à genoux devant moi, le voir ramper à mes pieds, sous mes conditions. Oui, j'étais tordu. Et dominer Derek Hale était en ce moment pour moi ce qu'il y avait de plus jouissif au monde.

T'aider, dis-tu ? Demandai-je, sans parvenir toutefois à retenir le sourire narquois qui éclairait mon visage, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer. A quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi moi ?

Stiles, arrêtes immédiatement de jouer à ce jeu avec moi, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, cracha-t-il, avec autant d'animosité dans sa voix qu'il le pouvait, et de dégoût dans son ton et son regard, à mon encontre. Ce qui me fit légèrement redescendre sur terre. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes toutes les informations en ta possession sur ces meurtres, et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien, tu as les dossiers avec toi.

C'est vrai, et je comptais t'en parler, puisque le coupable est ton oncle. Apparemment, le connaissant, tu l'avais deviné. Mais il faut l'arrêter, Derek, car à ce rythme-là, bientôt, soit il aura décimé la ville entière, soit le secret sera découvert. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie : la traque, la panique générale dans les rues, la honte, la peur, les trahisons, un bain de sang. Cette histoire finira mal, ou pour Peter, ou pour nous tous, mais personne n'en sortira indemne. La police, et la ville entière, seront bientôt au courant pour l'existence des loups-garous, et autres créatures surnaturelles, et mon père ne pourra plus vous protéger. Vous devrez fuir, ou vous battre, et mourir dans le pire des cas. La souffrance sera au rendez-vous. A moins que nous ne travaillions ensemble...terminai-je, baissant la voix, lui laissant le temps de digérer tout cela, et de répliquer, mais lui montrant qu'il y avait une ouverture derrière mes paroles.

C'est ce que je te demande, Stiles, me répondit-il. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, à...

Il ne put cependant terminer sa phrase, s'abaisser ainsi à un trop faible humain tel que moi lui coûtant. Dans un élan de pure générosité, et sans aucune arrière pensée – _réellement _– j'acquiesçai à sa requête muette.

C'est bon, je vais t'aider, inutile de faire ta tête de chien battu. Et honnêtement, ne dis pas que tu doutais que je le ferai.

Je le savais, en effet, mais je préférais te l'entendre dire de vive voix. Il est hors de question que je t'impose encore quelque chose, surtout si ça peut, même indirectement, te mettre en danger.

Sa voix s'était presque brisée. Ces derniers mots avaient été murmurés. J'en perdis complètement le sourire. Je voulais fanfaronner avec lui, le plier à ma volonté, et il arrivait à me faire pitié, à avoir honte de moi-même, et à me soumettre à lui. Sans protestation. Résigné, je continuai :

Oui, je vais t'aider, et rassure-toi, tu ne m'imposes rien. Mais je ne vois cependant pas bien en quoi je vais pouvoir t'être utile. Tu as raison sur plusieurs points : premièrement, j'ai les dossiers, donc tu accéderas facilement à toutes les réponses aux questions auxquelles tu te poses. Et deuxièmement, je ne suis qu'un humain, faible, sans défense, sans arme, sans pouvoir.

Mais tu as un cœur, Stiles. Contrairement à moi. (Sa voix s'enroua, mais il finit ) : Et c'est de cela, de toi _ainsi_, que j'ai besoin. Car, vois-tu, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour les dossiers. Non, tu m'es plus précieux que cela encore. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides...(dans un sanglot ravalé, il conclut) : à faire revenir Peter à la raison.


	3. Believe Me

Malgré la situation critique et tendue, je parvins néanmoins à sourire faiblement. J'avais réussi à lui clouer le bec, lui, le génie moulin à paroles. Ce qui n'était pas une maigre victoire. Il avait raison, il était faible. Mais son cœur pur était une arme bien plus grande que toutes mes facultés de loup. Ainsi que celles de Peter, aussi puissant fût-il. J'en avais besoin. Je connaissais sa valeur. Et lui l'ignorait complètement. Intérieurement, je hurlai. Il était si fort, à sa manière. Le fait qu'il l'ignorât et qu'il n'eût aucune confiance en lui était frustrant, révulsant presque. Il était, à ce jour, le seul capable de ramener Peter vers le droit chemin. Le seul qui fût un incroyable génie, doué de sentiments profonds et sincères, et n'ayant eu aucun différent avec l'ex-Alpha jusque-là. Oui, c'était la clef. Et il se croyait, se disait encore sans rien. Je devais lui montrer toute sa richesse intérieure.

Non, Stiles, tu n'es pas faible. Tes émotions, ton cerveau et ton éloquence pourront, j'en suis sûr, convaincre Peter de cesser le carnage et de se ranger. Tu dois simplement y croire, croire en toi. Aies confiance, aies la foi.

Tu es honnête quand tu dis cela ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir et d'appréhension.

Bien sûr. Je ne mentirai pas, pas maintenant. C'est trop important pour moi.

Pourquoi tu veux l'aider ? Je sais que c'est ton oncle, mais ne nous a-t-il pas prouvé qu'il était le monstre que tout le monde voyait et redoutait ?

Stiles, pitié, ne me dis pas que toi non plus n'est pas capable de voir au-delà des apparences. Si c'est le cas, tu me déçois énormément, car j'avais justement compté sur toi pour croire en autre chose que ce que Peter voulait nous montrer. Personne ne lui a jamais fait confiance, on l'a toujours soupçonné, moi le premier. Aujourd'hui, il n'essaie plus d'agir pour nous plaire, nous montrer qu'il a changé. Parce que c'est inutile, ça ne fonctionne plus. Il a tenté l'expérience, et il a échoué. Condamné à n'être que le reflet du loup qu'il était auparavant, il a abandonné la partie, et cédé la place à la partie la plus sombre et la plus sauvage de son âme, celle qui avait déjà prit le contrôle une fois, par le passé. Il ne sait plus maintenant ce qu'il fait, n'a plus ni conscience du présent, de ses actes, ni le contrôle sur son corps. Et cela, c'est parce qu'il s'est toujours senti coupable. Il n'a su nous protéger ni de lui, ni de Jennifer, ni voir la véritable apparence de Kate. De plus, il s'est toujours persuadé qu'il m'avait forcé à faire mordre Paige. Il croit dur comme fer que sa souffrance, ainsi que la mienne, furent les conséquences de ses erreurs. Pour lui, ceux qui souffrent aujourd'hui ont mal à cause de ce qu'il a pu faire ou non hier. Et l'incendie du manoir familial est le coup de grâce. Même en tant que bêta, il se sentait responsable de tout un chacun, un ego masculin de loup, un caractère primaire fermement ancré en nous, et surtout en lui. Le fait qu'il n'ait su protéger les siens, c'est comme s'il les avait tous brûlés lui-même, un par un, se délectant de leurs douleurs, de leur terreur, de leurs cris. Il est persuadé que Talia surtout lui en veut horriblement. C'est comme s'il nous avait trahis pour lui.

Après ce terrible monologue, je dus m'asseoir, toutes mes forces soudainement évaporées. Stiles vint se poser à mes côtés sur le sofa, et me réconforta comme il le put, me frictionnant le dos du plat de la main. Dieu que c'était bon. Surtout venant de lui. J'en fus troublé. Jamais personne ne m'avait réconforté. Pas de cette manière-là, en tout cas. Pas aussi _intimement_. Personne qui ne put aujourd'hui s'en vanter, tout du moins. Et lui, je le laissais faire, sans même esquisser un signe de déplaisir. Je me surpris même à me calmer, à fermer les yeux et me laissais aller au plaisir, au bonheur. J'étais apaisé. _Il _m'apaisait. J'en ronronnais presque, respirant faiblement, envoûté. Je sentis soudain quelque chose de plus chaud et dur contre mon dos, et je remarquai alors que Stiles s'était collé à moi, pour me transmettre encore un peu plus de sa chaleur humaine. Que j'aimais ce moment, et qu'aurai-je donné pour que le temps s'arrête, à jamais. Mais, toutes les meilleurs choses ayant une fin, je dus rompre ce moment magique, et étrange. Me relevant, plus brusquement que ce que je n'aurai voulu, bousculant au passage Stiles, surpris, qui se releva alors, vexé semblait-il, ou peut-être inquiet, pensif, je ne savais pas, et à qui je ne prêtai pas un regard, je récupérai les dossiers et les ouvrit.

Merci, lui dis-je doucement. Puis je rajoutai, menaçant : et si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qui vient de se passer, ce qui, somme tout, n'était presque rien, je te tue, c'est compris ?

Compris, Chef, même si, comme tu viens de le souligner très justement, il ne s'est rien passé. On a passé un moment agréable, où je t'ai réconforté, point. Tu étais mal, et avais besoin de soutien, et je te l'ai apporté, pas de quoi en avoir honte ou d'en faire tout un plat. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Cependant, je suis désolé, je sais que ça te tient beaucoup à cœur, et que tu en as véritablement envie _et_ besoin, mais je ne peux pas t'aider, lâcha-t-il, un peu trop froidement à mon goût.

Estomaqué, blessé, je ne pus répondre immédiatement. Puis, sentant la colère monter, je m'exclamai, presque dans un cri déchirant, larmoyant. Pitoyable. Pathétique. À mon image du moment :

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Peter est un loup, un ex-Alpha qui plus est. Il est plus puissant que toi, et moi, je ne suis rien. J'ai... j'ai peur de lui, Derek. Peux-tu comprendre cela ? Face à lui, je n'ai rien, je ne _suis_ rien. S'il le veut, il m'écrasera sans effort, d'une griffe. Et il le fera, tu le sais. Je refuse de mourir maintenant, et encore moins lentement et douloureusement, ce qui semble être son modus operandi désormais. Tu ne peux pas me l'imposer, tu ne veux pas, rappelle-toi. Je suis désolé, mais c'est devenu un tueur, un taré cruel. C'est un barbare. Il n'a plus rien d'humain.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de hurler, de pleurer, de tomber à genoux et d'abandonner, et même la présence de Stiles ne m'en empêcherait pas. Plus rien ni personne ne pourrait me consoler. Tout était perdu. _J'étais_ perdu. Mais la rage et la haine qui me submergèrent à ce moment-là m'aveuglèrent complètement. En un bond, j'étais sur Stiles, plaqué contre un mur, le dos douloureusement claqué face à la surface dure. Une autre poigne, et il était au sol, sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Ni fuir. Totalement effaré. Les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur battant la chamade. Et moi au-dessus de lui. Féroce. Égaré. Inconscient. Les crocs sortis, luisants, les yeux bleuissant d'une animosité froide, glaciale même, j'étais prêt à l'attaquer, à le mordre. Désespéré. Meurtri. Et en même temps, je ne pourrai jamais toucher à ce corps si fragile, rien lui faire qui pût lui causer du tort ou lui faire vraiment mal. À part bien sûr ce contact grisant, électrisant, réjouissant, celui où je le plaquais violemment contre un mur, opposant ma domination sur lui, lui m'étant parfaitement et docilement soumis, totalement effrayé, la peur au ventre, lui nouant la gorge et les entrailles. Et nos deux corps, brûlants d'excitation, par cet acte hautement... Oui, tout comme lui, je ressentais ce plaisir nous envahir lorsque cette trop grande proximité nous réunissait, nous enfermait seuls, dans notre bulle, nous isolant des autres, du monde. Une autre forme de provocation. Une autre façon de le faire taire. Une autre manière d'asseoir son pouvoir sur quelqu'un, et en particulier sur lui. Différente de nos habituelles joutes verbales. Finissant continuellement sur un ex-æquo : ses sarcasmes rivalisant avec ma mauvaise humeur, et vice-versa. Mais maintenant, je ne savais plus que faire. Alors, pour la première fois, tout comme ce fut le cas quand il brisa mes barrières en se collant à moi tout à l'heure, je parlai, exprimai mes sentiments :

Pitié, Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne pourrai rien faire sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi _à mes côtés_.


	4. Forgive Me

OK. Alors, là, c'était officiel : Derek était cinglé. Pire que cela même : il était devenu fou, désemparé, totalement bouleversé, bref _différent_. Et cela faisait _vraiment_ peur. Mais je n'avais pas peur, j'étais plutôt surpris, sous le choc, et en même temps, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Lui qui avait tout perdu, il s'humiliait, il se mettait plus bas que terre pour sauver le seul être qui lui restait, et qui sincèrement ne méritait ni son amour ni son acharnement. Il demandait de l'aide à une insupportable pipelette, ce qui devait certainement lui arracher la gorge, et je lui portais le coup de grâce, lui plantais un couteau dans le cœur en refusant catégoriquement. Derek avait le droit de se venger, il aurait dû le faire. Mais, là encore, pour preuve de son abattement, il ne me menaçait pas, il ne me faisait aucun mal. Sa violence était naturelle, la suite logique d'une série de désillusions, de peines et de désespoirs, d'entêtements, de fureurs. Et sa voix, son ton, ses yeux humides, tout son visage et son être, ses manières, ses façons d'agir et de réagir, ses actes et ses paroles en eux-mêmes étaient significatifs de son état. Il ne m'en voulait pas, il me comprenait au contraire. Il me suppliait simplement. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il était si beau, si attachant. Et surtout, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, dicté non pas par ses instincts, sa mauvaise humeur, mais par les sentiments, pressés par la situation, qui s'aggravait indéniablement de seconde en seconde.

Oh, non, merde. Il pleurait ? Oui, il pleurait, pensai-je, en voyant que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, sans être illuminés par la lumière qu'ils dégageaient quand il se transformait. Je me devais de l'aider, de le consoler. Je me relevai, le pris dans mes bras, le laissant se calmer, comme il le voulait et le pouvait, en lui chuchotant quelques mots réconfortants. Enfin, j'essayais.

Je suis désolé, Derek, si tu savais. S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est bon, je le ferai. Si tu me promets de me protéger, je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à trouver Peter et à le ramener vers la lumière.

Tu ne dis pas ça pour me remonter le moral, et mieux t'en aller, le cœur léger et la conscience tranquille, sans avoir l'intention de m'aider ?

Derek, tout le monde ne te veut pas de mal. Tout le monde n'est pas une salope qui te manipule et joue avec tes sentiments pour mieux t'avoir, t'utiliser. Je fais le serment, sur la vie de mon père et celle de Scott, que jamais je ne te trahirai. Je t'épaulerai, quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'au bout.

Merci.

Ayant repris une certaine contenance, Derek s'écarta rapidement, mettant fin à ce moment, encore une fois gênant et excitant. Il me croyait. Il savait que je ne mentais pas, il pouvait entendre mon cœur parler pour moi. Ses sens ne l'auraient jamais trompé, et mes pulsations cardiaques l'assuraient de ma sincérité. Je finis par lui laisser les dossiers, et m'en aller. Je devais le laisser ruminer tout cela, consulter chaque détail, avant de mettre au point avec lui un plan. Un plan pour convertir Peter.

Fin Flash-back

OoOo

Derek avait maintenant toutes les clefs en main pour mettre fin aux agissements de Peter. Et surtout, le plus important, c'était qu'il savait ce que la police connaissait, qui soit compromettant pour eux, et ce qu'elle ignorait encore. Et, fort heureusement, surtout pour eux, elle en ignorait bien plus qu'elle n'en savait.

Épuisé, et plus déprimé que jamais, il ferma les dossiers d'un coup sec, témoignant de sa rage. Il les rangea dans un coin, où il pourrait facilement les retrouver, sans que quiconque ne les trouve, et sans non plus qu'il oublie la cachette. Puis il monta se coucher, se jetant littéralement sur son lit. Celui-ci ploya d'ailleurs pas mal sous la violence de l'impact. Puis il réfléchit, les yeux ouverts, ne parvenant pas à dormir. Ni même à fermer l'œil. Où en était-il dans ses sentiments ? Qu'éprouvait-il pour son oncle aliéné et abominable ? De la fureur ? De l'inimitié ? De la commisération ? De l'affliction ? De la miséricorde ? Et pour Stiles alors ? De l'attrait ? De la convoitise ? Du besoin ? De l'amour ? Ou juste de l'amitié ? Il n'en savait rien, et ne pouvait croire qu'il ne le méprisait plus désormais, mais le supportait, l'appréciait même. Ce qui était plutôt ironique compte tenu de son caractère pour le moins...impulsif. Il lui était utile, et le niait eût été mentir, et être de mauvaise foi. De plus, à force de le connaître et de le percer à jour, Stiles posait moins de questions, parlait moins. Il comprenait bien mieux Derek et savait comment il était, le cernait mieux. Bref, Stiles se comportait plus pour plaire au loup, et en retour, celui-ci avait de moins en moins de raisons de le plaquer sans cesse contre un mur. Alors, pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Aussi violemment ? Il n'avait pas été aussi décontenancé depuis si longtemps, depuis la mort de sa mère et sa sœur. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi ignominieux et fautif, alors qu'il se fichait généralement peu de ce que pouvait penser les autres de lui et de ses agissements ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout faire pour obtenir le pardon de Stiles ? Pourquoi son cœur saignait à cette pensée autant qu'à l'idée qu'ils soient éloignés ? Pourquoi, tout simplement, ne pouvait-il pas se le sortir de la tête ? Devait-il se rendre à l'évidence : éprouvait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il savait une chose : Stiles travaillerait seul avec lui sur cette affaire, et il se rapprocherait de lui. Peut-être sauvera-t-il son oncle. Et peut-être, aussi, pourra-t-il en plus mettre au clair ses sentiments. Et enfin être entier et heureux. Avec sa moitié ?

* * *

Et maintenant un petit sondage : je pense écrire une sorte d'épilogue, un chapitre bonus, le final, expliquant à la fois un peu le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre et présentant l'après-événement, soit la façon dont chacun le vit, ainsi que des flash-back de ce qui s'est passé, relaté selon le point de vue de chacun. Dites-moi juste si vous êtes pour ou contre. Pour le récit, deux propositions :

- Ou le point de vue de chacun, relatant chacun son tour et différant,

- Ou le même récit raconté par les deux, en alternance.

A vous de proposer, par Mp !


	5. Understand Me

Peter sévissait toujours, et se rapprochait même de Beacon Hills. Stiles m'aidait, autant qu'il le pouvait, à mettre sur pied un plan incroyable pour lui faire entendre raison, et moi, j'étais là, totalement sans moyens. Toutefois, on ne savait pas où il était, ni où il allait. Tantôt il tuait au nord la veille, tantôt au sud le lendemain. Aucune logique. Il était juste guidé par son instinct meurtrier, primaire, celui de la chair et du sang. Celui du prédateur. Celui du loup. Oui, depuis longtemps maintenant je m'étais résigné à cette idée : il n'avait plus rien d'humain en lui et n'était plus qu'un chasseur, un animal. Une bête sauvage, qu'il fallait traquer et tuer. Impitoyablement. Impérativement. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'abattre aussi froidement. Peut-être parce qu'il était mon oncle, ma dernière famille et mon confident à une certaine époque qui me semblait si éloignée maintenant. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'au moment où je me retrouverais devant lui, je ne pourrai, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il restait en vie, lui ôter le souffle vital. Je me surpris à espérer secrètement un miracle : qu'il cesse ses agissements, qu'il soit malencontreusement tué, qu'il disparaisse, qu'il reprenne suffisamment le contrôle de son corps pour en finir une fois pour toutes, se suicidant par honte pour ses crimes passés et de peur de n'en faire que de plus graves encore par la suite. Comme me tuer, moi son neveu et à lui aussi sa dernière famille. Cependant, je connaissais mes chances que de telles choses s'accomplissent et, n'étant ni fou ni aveugle, je savais que rien de tout ceci ne se réaliserait. Il viendrait me trouver, tentant de me tuer. Je devrai alors l'assassiner. Pour rester en vie. Pour sauver tous les autres. Tout autant que je savais que je n'aurai probablement pas ce courage. Au contraire de Peter. Ce serait lui ou moi. Et certainement plus moi. Je ne pensais juste pas que le moment venu serait si tôt.

En effet, quelques jours après mes ruminations, une fois le plan plus ou moins établi avec Stiles, mon oncle débarqua à l'improviste dans mon loft. J'étais alors en pleine réflexion. Allai-je le faire ? Je n'en savais sincèrement rien, et remis au hasard et à la destinée le soin de décider de notre sort. Qui sait, peut-être seraient-ils cléments ?

Derek, quel déplaisir de te revoir ! Me fit-il sur un ton amer, plein de haine et de rancune.

Ne te gênes surtout pas pour dégager si ma présence t'indispose à ce point même si, il me semble, c'est toi qui débarques chez moi sans aucune invitation.

Misérable avorton, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! Je suis ton oncle, je t'ai tout donné, TOUT, m'entends-tu ?! Je t'ai appris à te transformer, à contrôler tes pulsions, à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, ta colère, ta force, toute ta fureur et tes capacités pour les rediriger intelligemment, les utiliser à bon escient. Je t'ai enseigné à ne pas être soumis à la lune pour en tirer plus de puissance. Je t'ai absolument tout appris. J'ai été ton confident, ton meilleur ami. Ta seule famille depuis l'incendie. J'ai voulu t'aider à vivre aussi longtemps que tu le voulais ton stupide amour avec cette faible et idiote petite humaine. Je t'ai mis en garde contre cette salope de Kate. J'ai vengé ta sœur en tuant de mes mains cette connasse de Jennifer, alors que c'est toi, oui TOI, qui aurait dû lui arracher la gorge avec tes dents comme tu le dis si bien. Voire pire encore. C'est ta sœur bordel. Elle a failli mourir. Vois le prix que tu as dû payer pour lui sauver la vie : perdre ton statut et tous tes avantages d'Alpha. J'ai été chassé, renié, banni, trahi, haï, humilié. Et surtout, TU m'as tué. Tu m'as brûlé, déchiqueté. Et je ne me suis jamais vengé contre toi pour cela. Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai ASSEZ !

J'étais estomaqué. Je n'avais jamais réalisé de son point de vue à quel point il avait pu être blessé, meurtri au plus profond de son âme. Et je savais aux battements de son cœur qu'il disait la vérité. Rapides, mais parce qu'il souffrait. Maintenant je comprenais mieux. Je _le_ comprenais. Trop tard, malheureusement. Comme d'habitude. Toujours j'avais été en retard dans les relations sociales avec les autres, jamais je n'avais été doué en empathie. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Que j'étais désolé ? Était-ce vrai ? Et pourquoi le lui dirai-je ? Il avait tué ma sœur ! Il méritait de mourir. Et il était revenu, hantant à nouveau chacun de nous. Me rappelant mon horrible passé que je tentais difficilement d'oublier. Pas un mot ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne respirais plus, j'étais devenu une statue. Et une proie facile. Il le sentit sûrement. Plein d'animosité, il me dit :

Si tu ne veux pas le dire, moi je vais te le dire. Je suis désolé, oui désolé d'avoir voulu venger ma sœur, ta propre mère ! Désolé pour cela d'avoir tué ma nièce, ta propre sœur ! D'avoir voulu te tuer, d'avoir mordu Scott, d'avoir condamné Paige. Désolé que la mort rôde à nos côtés Derek. Désolé de tout ce que tu as dû enduré. Et toi, l'es-tu ?

Puis il se transforma et me sauta dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps de me changer en garou. Ni le courage ou la force. Et encore moins l'envie. Autant mourir maintenant, ce ne serait qu'une délivrance après tout. Retrouver ma famille. Il aurait pu m'achever. Et pourtant, il se releva d'un bond et sauta par la fenêtre derrière moi, face à lui, qui projeta des débris un peu partout sur moi. Je m'en fichais, je me cachais simplement d'un bras les yeux. Je me régénérais déjà aux endroits tailladés par le verre. Je restais simplement abasourdi. Et une larme coula. Puis une seconde. Et comme personne n'était là pour me voir craquer, je fondis.

Un bruit derrière moi me fit ravaler mes larmes salées et la bile qui me montait progressivement à la gorge. Quelqu'un était là. Et m'avait vu dans l'état le plus déplorable depuis ses six dernières années. Il ne pourrait certainement jamais se vanter de cette vision. Et pourtant, en le découvrant, je sus que je ne saurai en aucun cas lui faire du mal.


	6. Heal Me

Derek! Je restai interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi blessé moralement. Il déversait maintenant tout ce qu'il contenait depuis plus de six ans. À le voir me regarder flambant de haine, de rage et de douleur mêlé, j'imaginais ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il devait être désenchanté que je sois là. Oui, encore et toujours moi, ce fichu hyperactif. Je le suivais presque telle une ombre autant que la mort qui semblait planer continuellement au-dessus de chacun de nous. Il devait m'en vouloir d'être là à le regarder béatement pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'étais stoïque, plus immobile encore qu'une statue. Je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours et je m'inquiétais de son état. J'avais peur qu'il ne sombre pour de bon ou abandonne la partie et s'enfuit loin d'ici et de tout ceci. Alors j'étais venu lui rendre une visite surprise, de celles qui ont le don de lui faire voir rouge. Je préférais encore finir claqué contre un mur, mais au moins savoir qu'il allait encore bien, plutôt que de le contempler plus amorphe et affligé que jamais.

De plus, il était également blessé physiquement. Apparemment, les éclats l'avaient plus touché que ce qu'il croyait et étrangement, son corps semblait ne pas vouloir guérir. Souvent, quand l'humain est bien trop abattu, le loup le devient aussi et alors la guérison est inopérante. C'était le point négatif de la métamorphose : animal et homme ne faisaient plus qu'un. À vie. J'essayai de le tirer tant bien que mal vers son lit, quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne réussis que par un immense effort de volonté et de patience à le traîner, au bout de longues minutes. Son polo moulant bordeaux n'avait plus aucune allure, et l'on voyait même son tee-shirt en dessous tout aussi éraflé. Son torse musclé était balafré de tout côté et saignait par endroit. Certaines entailles semblaient assez profondes. Je cherchai dans sa salle de bains pendant plusieurs minutes une trousse de soins et de premier secours. Je dénichai ce dont j'avais à peu près besoin, soit du coton, un flacon d'antiseptique et des bandages. Revenu à lui, toujours aussi atone, exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'avais laissé, soit le dos collé au bord du lit, je posai le tout à ses côtés. Je l'ouvris et en sortit d'abord le coton et le désinfectant, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux. Pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle et parce que je n'étais pas au maximum de mes forces, je découpai son polo et son tee-shirt et arrachai le reste. Son torse nu découvert me sembla encore pire que ce que je croyais, et d'autres plaies s'étaient mises à saigner. J'épongeai déjà le plus de liquide que je pouvais avant de désinfecter ses blessures. Enfin, je bandais le tout. Chose difficile quand son blessé ne voulait pas même esquisser un geste pour nous aider. D'autant qu'il faisait le gros dur viril mais ces gémissements et grimaces de douleur et de frustration étaient à peine masqués. Peut-être savait-il que non seulement je ne rirai pas de lui mais qu'en plus jamais personne n'aurait vent de cette histoire ? Ou alors étaient-ce plus des râles de plaisir face au bien que je lui procurai ainsi que la situation pour le moins... inhabituelle ? Ensuite, je le soulevai. Il semblait légèrement plus réceptif puisqu'il s'agrippa à mon bras pour l'aider à se lever. Trop d'ailleurs. Il avait une de ces poignes, même en mode humain affaibli. Je frottai douloureusement mon poignet en grimaçant. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Presque comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire lui brûlait la gorge, il minauda :

Désolé.

C'est rien, dis-je négligemment en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de main.

Mais ce n'était pas rien au contraire. Non seulement il m'avait fait super mal, mais en plus il s'en excusait. Et pour la première depuis que je connais Môssieur irascible Derek Hale, il était _vraiment_ peiné. Toutes ses souffrances se ressentaient dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je lui souris, ravi que pour une fois il soit aussi compatissant. Cet échange muet valait toutes les paroles du monde. Nous étions si bien. Et pourtant, je voulais apprendre à le connaître. À l'apprécier. C'est vrai, au fond : que savais-je de lui ? Pratiquement rien. En effet, il n'était pas du genre loquace.

Derek, je peux te poser une question ? Plutôt personnelle ?

Aucune réponse. Cependant, il attendait, me regardant. Je poursuivis donc après qu'il m'eut donné son accord silencieux.

Comment c'était avec Paige ? Je veux dire : que ressentais-tu avec elle ?

Le voyant dubitatif, je m'expliquais.

C'est Peter qui nous a expliqué ton histoire, la raison de tes yeux de loup bleus et de ton caractère. Mais si tu ne veux pas répondre, je comprendrai.

Ma voix avait baissé d'une octave. Non seulement j'avais honte de lui poser une telle question qui indéniablement rouvrait de vieilles blessures à peine pansées, mais en plus je savais déjà qu'il ne me répondrait jamais. Pas à moi. Aussi, je fus assez surpris qu'il rétorque.

C'était merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. On n'avait pas les mêmes relations avec mes amis de basket. Ni même avec ma famille, mes sœurs, mon oncle. C'était différent. Épanouissant. Changeant. J'ai beaucoup mûri grâce à elle.

Oui, Peter nous avait dit que tu étais assez narcissique et immature à cette époque.

J'étais jeune, un ado tout juste entré dans le monde des grands. J'étais comme Scott en fait.

À cette comparaison, je ne pus s'empêcher de rire. Toute la tension accumulée depuis des jours se volatilisait dans ce rire. J'étais bien, ici, simplement. Et oui, je me sentais bien avec Derek. Lui-même avait esquissé un rire. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait préféré s'arracher la gorge avec ses propres griffes plutôt que de l'admettre, même mentalement. Mais le loup devait se l'avouer, pour être honnête avec lui-même. Il appréciait un peu ma compagnie. Un peu était même un faible mot. En somme, nous étions pareils. Moi aussi j'avais souffert. J'avais bien perdu sa mère. Moi aussi j'avais été en quelque sorte trahi. Par mon père qui m'avait abandonné à la mort de ma mère. Par Scott, qui m'avait dédaigné pour Allison. Par Lydia, qui s'était refusée à moi et m'avait préféré le beau gosse du lycée, le plus populaire et surtout le plus ingrat. Et Derek ? Sa mère et sa sœur étaient mortes. Son oncle n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même maintenant. Il avait dû tuer sa première petite-amie. La seconde était la responsable de l'incendie qui tua sa mère. La troisième enfin l'avait séduit pour se protéger, et pourtant, elle avait mis en danger chacun des membres de sa Meute. À cette pensée, il ne put se contrôler. Il se transforma. Ses yeux virèrent à un bleu plus froid que n'importe quel blizzard arctique. Ses griffes s'allongèrent : fines, longues, tranchantes. De vrais rasoirs. Ses crocs percèrent sa bouche. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues et sa pilosité faciale augmenta. J'essayai de le calmer alors.

Derek, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi. Reprends tes esprits. Ça va aller.

Je... je n'y arrive pas, cria-t-il, horrifié de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus se transformer. Pire encore, qu'il voulait me faire du mal. À _moi_.

Je connais une méthode. Lydia me l'a fait une fois lorsque j'ai failli mourir d'une de mes crises. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. As-tu confiance en moi, Derek ?

Tout en secouant positivement la tête, il ajouta :

Fais-le !

Alors, je me rapprochai doucement de lui. Lui pris la tête entre les mains. Respirai un grand coup. Fermai les yeux. Et, alors qu'il roulait des yeux, je l'embrassai. Il se retransforma aussitôt.


	7. Touch Me, Kiss Me and F Me Part 1

Heu, est-ce-que je ne rêvais pas ? Stiles venait-il bien de m'embrasser sous prétexte que ça me calmerait ? Trop abasourdi, je ne bougeai pas et ce n'est que plusieurs secondes après que je rompis ce baiser. Cependant, il avait raison : je m'étais retransformé. Je le repoussai, l'interrogeant du regard. Étrangement, personne ne pouvait se louer d'un tel acte alors que je n'étais pas consentant. Je le voyais déjà, sa carcasse gisant à mes pieds. Dans une énorme mare de sang. Son sang. Et pourtant, noyé dans les yeux de Stiles, je perdis pied. Ne savais plus reconnaître la réalité d'un simple rêve. Je m'abandonnai tout simplement à lui. Ses mains effleuraient ma joue où une larme s'était inexplicablement extraite de mes yeux embrumés. Lui aussi les avait humides. Mais un fin sourire éclairait son visage, quoique que ses sourcils arqués à ma manière semblaient me demander : Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi romps-tu un moment aussi agréable ? Il voulait peut-être parler, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Quant à moi, je n'avais nulle envie de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, j'étais bien trop confus, dans un brouillard. Incapable de réfléchir, de raisonner. Ou peut-être tout simplement n'en avais-je pas envie pour une fois ?

Durant tout ce temps, ses doigts n'avaient pas quitté ma pommette. Ni même cessé de la caresser. Au contraire, sa prise s'était semblait-il légèrement raffermie. Et aujourd'hui, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Alors il poussa le vice, tentant de déterminer mes limites. Les barrières que je lui imposerai. Mais je n'en voulais aucune. Parce que j'étais moi-même trop charmé et troublé pour cogiter suffisamment. Ses mains descendirent sur mon torse. Je ne pus cacher à quel point le contact si doux de sa peau sur ma poitrine nue récemment soignée par ses soins me procurait un bien fou. Comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis longtemps. Il titilla du pouce l'un de mes tétons, et je souris, appréciant tellement le traitement qu'un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je fis comme si de rien n'était. Mais il l'avait entendu. À son tour il me rendit un sourire. Si craquant qu'il aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Même moi. De toute manière, parcourant de ses mains mon poitrail, il sentait ma respiration légèrement plus rapide que quelques minutes auparavant, se soulevant au rythme de son expédition sur mon corps à demi nu. Il les descendit encore plus, frôlant mon nombril. Là encore, le plaisir se sentit. Je lui saisis violemment les poignets. D'abord effrayé que je ne lui fasse payer sa témérité, il remarqua ensuite mon regard. De pure lubricité. J'avais totalement laissé le contrôle à mon loup. Mon côté animal, bestial. La partie la plus virile de ma personnalité. Celle privilégiée pour les accouplements. Son visage s'illumina. À croire qu'il aimait m'être soumis ! Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il soit le dominant. J'avais tout de même une certaine fierté. Certes de loup, mais aussi d'homme. De _vrai_ homme. De _mâle_. Après tout, j'étais _l'Alpha_. Quant à lui, il restait encore le misérable avorton chétif à mes yeux. Et loin d'être suffisamment viril pour prétendre à seulement envisager la possibilité de me prendre. Nul ne m'ôterai ma virginité. Sauf s'il était alors plus mâle que moi. Et je ne connaissais qu'une seule et unique personne dans mon entourage qui puisse prétendre à ce titre. Peter. Mon oncle. Alors autant dire que cela ne se ferait jamais, et que je resterai toujours vierge de l'anus. Car même s'il était – il fallait le reconnaître – une pure bombe sexuelle hyper virile, il était absolument impensable de concevoir l'idée de l'inceste. Pas avec ce psychopathe en tout cas. Et pourtant, qui, même parmi les mecs, aussi virils puissent-ils être, auraient refusé une partie de jambes en l'air super hard avec Peter ?

Pour garder encore quelques vêtements sur moi et un peu de ma dignité, je lui arrachais proprement son tee-shirt. Il n'eut aucune réaction, hypnotisé par mon regard de tombeur comme il m'avoua plus tard. Je lui pinçai un téton et, au lieu d'entendre un gémissement de douleur comme je le pensais, ce fut un véritable cri de pure jouissance. Aigu. Féminin. Soumis. Je m'en régalai. Mon loup n'en pouvait plus. Je l'attrapai sauvagement, telle une bête, un fauve, par les épaules. Et le claquai contre le lit. Il était rouge. De plaisir ? De honte ? Je ne savais pas trop. En tout cas, ce que je remarquais bien était les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlait la peau lisse et blanche de son torse nu où apparaissait quelques muscles à peine développés. Finalement, apparemment, le maigrichon avorton ne l'était pas autant que cela. Et dire que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir pour nous, ce qui était bien le triple de toute ma Meute réunie, je le considérais toujours comme un gringalet chétif. Il était bien plus que cela. Plus fort que nous. Et plus puissant à sa manière. Plus robuste, solide. Il n'était pas costaud physiquement, mais moralement, il avait un moral d'acier. Il avait su, contre l'adversité, en tirer parti pour obtenir plus de résistance. Que n'importe qui d'entre nous. Ou alors il était un sacré bon acteur. En bon amant, je laissai balader ma langue sur toute la surface de son corps dévêtu à ma vue. Pour moi seul uniquement. Je lui chatouillais les tétons, tournoyant autour, puis l'ombilic. Il ne tenait plus en place, se trémoussait et gémissait comme une louve en chaleur. Une vraie femelle. À bout de force suite à la torture que je lui imposais, au vu de sa réaction, il se délogea de sous mon corps et me retourna. Envoûté par son parfum enivrant, je ne remarquai même pas qu'il avait gagné ce round.

Il m'infligea exactement le même tourment. La seule différence était qu'il me regardait avec le même regard pervers que je lui avais lancé tout à l'heure. Cette simple vue, combinée à la pression de sa langue parcourant mes tétons bruns et les quelques poils de mon torse, eut pour effet de réveiller une partie très sensible de mon anatomie. Sensible notamment car Stiles était langoureusement avachi sur moi. Et que ladite partie notable frottait son pantalon. À un endroit on-ne-peut plus difficile à dissimuler. Il ne parut pas penaud de me voir aussi embarrassé et dans une position si délicate. Impossible à cacher. Il s'en réjouit. Tout en plantant ses yeux au fond des miens, un sourire carnassier étirant ses magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses qui me faisaient envie depuis tout à l'heure, depuis notre premier baiser, il se colla encore plus à moi. Et frotta son entrejambe sur la mienne. Raides, dures comme des bâtons, le plaisir qui m'envahit alors me submergea totalement. Je n'en avais jamais connu avant. Ni pendant mes occupations solitaires destinées à soulager les besoins naturels de tout homme, ni jamais. En effet, à ma plus grande honte, je n'avais encore jamais couché avec qui que ce soit. Paige était morte bien trop tôt, Kate m'avait abandonné après l'incendie bien avant que l'on ait concrétisé, et la passade Jennifer n'avait abouti à rien de glorieux. Alors oui, j'étais encore vierge. Et Stiles aussi en passant. Mais il semblait parfaitement maîtriser les préliminaires.

Pour rajouter au plaisir déjà bien présent, il tira d'un coup sec mon jean, révélant mon caleçon noir. Long et moulant comme je les aime, il était déformé par mon imposant sexe, plus long et gros que jamais, attestant de la vigueur de ma jouissance. Il l'érafla du bout des ongles, me procurant, encore, si c'était possible, un courant électrique dans le corps, me faisant tressaillir. Mais ne pouvant moi non plus supporter une seconde de plus ce qu'il me faisait si je ne voulais venir avant l'heure, je le retournai, plus doucement que la première fois et lui arracha son pantalon. Son boxer rouge m'apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur. Plus court que le mien, il était cependant aussi bosselé que le mien. J'en fus estomaqué et, comprenant à la direction de mes yeux que j'étais scotché d'un tel sexe, il sourit. Les loups étaient plus que très bien montés, c'était chose commune. Les hormones, les gènes. Nous avons aussi les fondements capables d'accueillir des monstres pareils. Mais les humains ? Rares étaient ceux qui possédaient des verges aussi énormes, immenses. Il était bien loti le petit et innocent Stiles. Il avait certainement un sexe comparable à celui de Scott. Enfin, pas que j'avais vérifié non plus.

Je le touchais du pouce quand une idée me vint à l'esprit. Le retenant par les épaules, je laissai courir ma langue sur la prison de tissu. La réaction fut instantanée. Il hurla son bonheur, se cambrant sous mes coups de langue. Son pénis vibra, tressauta, gorgé à bloc de sang. Il ne tiendrait plus. Je le lui enlevai alors avec une extrême précaution. Je savais qu'à ce stade, le moindre petit effleurement le ferait jouir immédiatement. Et je voulais qu'il me réserve sa semence toute entière à la fin de notre baise. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer avec vénération et respect cette si sublime et parfaite verge. J'étais moi-même à damner selon lui, et pourtant il m'apparaissait alors comme le seul apollon de la pièce. La tension était palpable. La sueur mêlée à l'odeur de sexe nous enivrait tout deux. Nous étions crispés de plaisir. De peur aussi. C'était un dépucelage pour nous deux. Et comme c'était moi qui allais le prendre, avec son anus si étroit par rapport au loup, nous craignons qu'il soit blessé. Avec un sexe comme le mien et un fondement comme le sien, les dégâts pourraient se faire sentir fortement et pendant longtemps.

Jetant par-dessus mon épaule la précaution, j'approchai mes lèvres charnues de son gros gland violacé si tentant. Comme s'il m'appelait. Sentant mes lèvres l'effleurer, Stiles me retint la tête subitement. Une certaine crainte brillait dans ses yeux. Quant à moi, je restais pétrifié d'incompréhension.

Tu comprends, c'est la première fois qu'on me le fait. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Et puis, je ne saurai pas te le refaire, marmonna-t-il, visiblement honteux.

Stiles, ce n'est pas parce que je veux te procurer du plaisir que tu dois te sentir obligé de reproduire chaque geste. Ce n'est pas un cours, c'est une découverte, une expérience. Un moment de plaisir. Et puis, crois-moi ou non mais pour moi aussi c'est une première fois. Alors ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Et profite un peu de ce moment. Et tant que tu y es, déstresse et décrispe-toi.


	8. Touch Me, Kiss Me and F Me Part 2

Edit : Ce qui devait malheureusement arriver arriva : je me suis trompé de chapitre ! Je tiens donc à m'excuser et je vous présente ici-même la fin du lemon... profitez-en ! J'en profite aussi pour dire que je publierai le chapitre d'aujourd'hui demain, et remercie reviewers/followers/favorites ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Puis je me remis au travail. Et avant qu'il ne s'oppose encore, j'engouffrai son sexe dans ma bouche, non sans difficulté. Je ne pus le prendre jusqu'à la garde et me contentai alors, dépité, de tourner autour de son gland et de lécher sa hampe. J'avais honte d'un exploit si mince, quand on est un loup. Alors qu'il n'est qu'un humain. Que serait-ce alors lorsqu'il tentera à son tour de me sucer ? Mais en attendant, je m'activai, m'acharnai à lui procurer la plus belle des fellations autant que faire se peut, sans expérience. Et à entendre ses râles graves et forts, absolument pas dissimulés, je savais que j'avais gagné mon pari. Quand je le sentis au bord du plaisir, je me stoppai net. Je l'entendis me maudire mais je m'en fichais. Alors, il se releva, et me laissa prendre sa place. Je n'avais toujours pas retiré mon caleçon, bien que cette fellation et ses cris de plaisir ne m'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Bien trop à l'étroit dedans, j'avais fini par devoir capituler et m'adonner à une séance de plaisir solitaire humiliante pour une personne de mon âge. Mais le fait de savoir que je lui offrais un moment de bonheur, alors que je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses, m'avait complètement désinhibé. Je n'éprouvais plus aucune honte à me caresser en sa présence. Car, après tout, c'était grâce à lui que je pouvais ressentir ce genre d'émotions. Alors, je m'accordai aussi ce moment.

Ainsi, il me retira ma dernière pièce de tissu et presque immédiatement me suça. Non seulement il était gourmand mais en plus il était audacieux. Et coriace. Et doué en plus. Il ne s'y prit qu'à deux fois avant de gober bien plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais pu enfourner. Et pourtant, j'étais quand même plus gâté que lui, aussi impressionnant soit-il. Il me lécha langoureusement, avidement. Je ne reconnaissais plus le timide Stiles. Il semblait si... viril. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé sur son compte finalement, ne m'arrêtant qu'à la première apparence et aux clichés ? Mais j'étais tout de même plus endurant que lui et même si mes gémissements étaient encore plus rauques que les siens, j'étais cependant loin d'être sur le point de jouir. Mais ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur ce préliminaire ô combien appréciable, je me collai à lui et l'embrassai enfin. Je ne tenais plus, depuis tout à l'heure, de lorgner sur ses lèvres sans faire le premier pas. Discrètement, je le retournai.

Désormais nus tous les deux, je me collai à lui, nos corps ruisselant de sueur, faisant scintiller nos deux torses. Je frottai nos deux membres plus durs que jamais, glissant l'un contre l'autre. Deux barres de fer remplies de jus. Je ne tenais plus et en l'observant, je remarquais que Stiles non plus. Mais je voulais encore prolonger un peu ce moment avant l'entrée finale. Et puis je ne pouvais décemment pas m'introduire en lui sans préparation aucune. À coup sûr, il souffrirait le martyr comme jamais et me fouterait la pire claque de ma vie. Ce que je pouvais comprendre tout à fait. Le gars qui me prendrait ainsi finirait mort sous mes griffes et mes dents en moins de deux secondes. Sauf si c'était Stiles...

Ainsi, je lui fis languissamment lécher mes doigts et, tout en l'embrassant ou tordant ses tétons, lui arrachant d'autres soupirs d'impatience, j'en introduis un dans son fondement. L'entendant souffler sous l'effort, je m'arrêtai aussitôt. Guettant le moindre signe de souffrance sur son visage, je le laissai s'habituer. Lorsqu'il me fit signe de continuer, j'enfonçai le deuxième. J'attendis encore qu'il m'autorise à entrer le troisième et dernier. Lorsque enfin les trois y furent, et que je lui eus laissé le temps de s'y accoutumer, je commençai très doucement à tourner à l'intérieur, mimant de très légers mouvements de vas-et-viens. Je finis par les sortir et les faire rentrer. Lentement, il arrivait à ne plus ressentir autant la souffrance et au contraire à ployer sous le poids du plaisir. Il se cambrait sous mes mouvements dactyliques, le visage figé dans une expression de jouissance comme il n'en avait encore jamais connue.

Une fois mes doigts plus assez humidifiés, je les enlevai de son anus. Rapprochant ma langue de sa douce et étroite rosette, je léchai cette si belle partie de lui bien trop peu exposée. Visiblement, vu comment il agrippait les draps, les froissant, les griffant à moitié de ses ongles, poussant des cris rauques, je lui offrais un dernier plaisir avant le grand final qui le laissait loin de l'indifférence. Je savais à ce moment qu'il était prêt, qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre une seconde supplémentaire. Sortant activement lubrifiant et préservatif, j'en versais une bonne dose sur mes doigts. En étalant le plus possible sur sa rosette, je réintroduisais plusieurs fois mes doigts dans son anus, rajoutant du lubrifiant quand ils devenaient trop secs. Je recommençai l'expérience plusieurs fois. Puis, jugeant qu'il était suffisamment dilaté et lubrifié maintenant, j'enfilai enfin la capote. Y appliquant une dose suffisante de lubrifiant, je dirigeai mon gland devant son antre. Et poussai. Bien sûr, comme je le pressentais, il hurla de douleur et batifola des bras et des jambes pour se dégager. Aussitôt, je me retirai vivement et vint cueillir ses lèvres, tout en titillant un téton et masturbant doucement son sexe mou pour lui redonner un peu de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que je le sente reprendre de la vigueur dans ma main tandis que ses gémissements se mourraient dans ma bouche, alors que nos langues entamaient un ballet endiablé.

Je sais que ça fait mal, c'est normal la première fois. Mais tu dois essayer d'y arriver, s'il-te-plaît, pour moi. Fais-le. Je t'en prie. Je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider à passer au mieux ce moment, fais-moi confiance, mais je t'en supplie, fais un effort, fis-je les larmes aux yeux. Reprenant l'une de ces demandes précédentes, juste avant le baiser, je continuai :

Tu me fais confiance Stiles ?

Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-il, essuyant mes larmes qui commençaient à couler. Chut, c'est rien, c'est normal, mais je te promets de tout faire pour passer outre la douleur. Qu'importe le reste. Et si tu ne te sens pas prêt à vouloir me faire mal, on peut s'arrêter là, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, tu m'as fait découvrir plus de plaisir aujourd'hui que dans toute une vie. Et après tout, ça fait 17 ans que je suis vierge. Alors, quelques jours de plus n'y changeront rien maintenant.

Je fus obligé de rire face à la remarque. Pour le remercier, je l'embrassai pour la première fois avec une ferveur que je ne me connaissais pas. Tenant sa tête à deux mains, je le dévorais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux à bout de souffle. Reprenant notre respiration, il m'indiqua d'un geste impatient et dictatorial son anus vierge. Souriant, je lui relevais les jambes et, tout en plantant mon regard dans le sien, m'enfonçai jusqu'à la garde. Il se contracta, son anus resserré au maximum sur mon pénis gonflé à bloc. Bien qu'il grimaçât sous le coup de la douleur qui devait le lancer, et que je tentai de diminuer au mieux en alternant pincement de téton et masturbation, il ne dit mot. Il m'incita à commencer. Tout d'abord, de très lents vas-et-viens. Il geignait, expirait péniblement, mais ne se plaignit pas une seule fois. Puis ses gémissements devinrent plus gutturaux. Le plaisir le consumait désormais. Et j'en profitai.

J'accélérai mes mouvements, râlant aussi erratiquement que lui. La jouissance montait, s'affichant clairement sur nos deux visages, mêlant nos sons rauques. Je le labourai désormais, lui déchirai l'anus. Mes coups de butoir atteignaient désormais sa prostate, cette petite boule bien tapie au fond de l'anus qui offrait tant de bonheur. À chacun de mes passages, il hurlait littéralement, cambré comme jamais, alors que je le défonçais de l'intérieur, lui extirpant gémissement sur gémissement. Il suait, soufflait avec effort, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte sur un continuel cri de plaisir. Quant à moi, je devais ressembler à un dépravé. Le regard lubrique, le corps entier trempé de sueur, moi aussi en train de hurler de jouissance par intermittence. Des beuglements rauques, virils. De mâle. De loup.

De loup ?! Oui, de loup ! Je me transformais. Mes crocs étaient sortis, salivant déjà d'envie. Mes yeux bleu de givre le glaçaient d'un simple regard. Mes griffes s'étaient déclenchées. Je sentis d'ailleurs presque immédiatement l'odeur du sang. Ce n'était pas celui du goût métallique que j'avais dans la bouche à me crever les gencives et les lèvres. Non, c'était celui de... Stiles ! Mes griffes étaient rentrées dans ses jambes. Et à voir son érection plus que raide, je comprenais qu'il appréciait ce summum de domination. Alors je me laissai pleinement envahir par le loup en moi. Allant plus vite que jamais dans son antre, déchirant ses parois anales, je rentrai mes griffes au plus profond de ses épaules. Puis je parcourus de la langue la surface lisse de son cou. La peau rose me tentait. Je la léchais, la mordillais. Toujours en m'activant bien dans son anus. Et quand enfin je sentis presque le point de non-retour, je le mordis. Mes yeux étaient exorbités. Mes griffes le tailladaient. Dans un dernier cambrement et un ultime hurlement, il jouit, se répandit sur nos deux torses en quatre ou cinq jets de sperme épais, collant et poisseux en plus de nos poitrines déjà inondées de sueur. Son anus se resserra sur ma verge et je ne pus retenir le plus rauque et bruyant gémissement. Avant d'éjaculer moi aussi sur nous en sept ou huit jets qui nous coupèrent la respiration.

Une fois repris nos esprits, je nettoyai le sperme de nos corps et l'embrassai tendrement. Mais il semblait que nos deux pénis n'étaient pas encore comblés. Alors, léchant sa plaie sur la gorge, je le masturbai, tandis que lui-même me faisait la même chose. Dans un extrême orgasme, nous jutâmes à nouveau ensembles et, sans même avoir le temps de nous essuyer, nous nous endormîmes ainsi, enlacés.


	9. Now, Don't Think At Me More

Je me réveillai en sursaut, horrifié de constater que j'étais enlacé amoureusement à Stiles, nos corps maculés de spermes, les nôtres. J'étais honteux et n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de la veille, si ce n'était notre fabuleuse partie de baise. Je me repris en main. Me dégageant de lui avec peu de douceur, je me jetai sous une douche glaciale, déjà déshabillé. Je n'arrivai cependant pas à me calmer. Mon cœur s'affolait et mes souvenirs se mélangeaient, confus dans ma tête. Mais en repensant à notre soirée torride, je ne pus me contrôlais, et j'eus encore une érection démangeant. Mais je me retins de me masturber. Il était hors de question que je prenne encore du plaisir si Stiles était impliqué là-dedans d'une quelconque façon. Je sortis et remarquai, penaud, que je n'avais plus de serviettes propres. Je m'égouttai et allai chercher des habits que j'avais oubliés. Mais je dus pour cela traverser mon loft jusqu'à mon lit. Nu. Et en pleine érection. J'essayai de la cacher mais Stiles, réveillé peu après moi et inquiet de ne pas me voir, rit aux éclats en me voyant aussi embarrassé. Je le fustigeai du regard, ce qui redoubla son rire et attrapa vite fait caleçon, chemise et short. Enfin je m'habillai. Puis il m'interpella, alors que j'allais m'échapper en douce.

Derek, la nuit qu'on a passée, c'était merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. Je t'en remercie.

Je grognai puis changeai rapidement de sujet. Pas vraiment discrètement. Il remarqua mais ne dit rien, attendant ce que j'allai dire. Je le bénissais intérieurement.

J'ai peut-être une idée pour Peter, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à convaincre quelqu'un.

Qui ?

Lydia.

Étonné et souriant en même temps, il me répondis :

Trop tard.

Là, c'est moi qui levait un sourcil. Il poursuivit :

Je lui ai déjà demandé il y a quelques jours... Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, après tout, ils sont liés tous les deux... Soupirant, il continua : Depuis que Peter l'a mordue pendant cette fête, elle a eu des visions de lui, il l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle le fasse renaître, elle a développé des pouvoirs de Banshee et a même pu lire dans les griffes de Talia, sa sœur, que Malia était sa fille.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant à cela. Il n'avait pas tort au fond. Je demandai :

Quand doit-elle venir ?

Dans dix minutes.

Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Sympa, les nouvelles vont vite apparemment, enfin ça dépend pour qui, cinglai-je. Bon, va te doucher, je l'accueillerai si elle arrive, tu ne vas pas te montrer à poils et plein de sperme.

Oui, monseigneur, fit-il de sa voix soumise et de son regard lubrique qui m'envoûtèrent hier et me laissèrent de glace aujourd'hui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, soit quelques instants seulement après que Stiles eut _enfin_ quitté la salle de bains, la princesse arriva. Décidément elle se faisait attendre. Et pour cause, son entrée fracassante dans sa robe légère et flottante azurée et son rouge à lèvres vif, soulignant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Avec une hauteur et une arrogance méprisante qui lui était propre, elle déclara triomphalement :

Alors, en quoi vous suis-je si indispensable ?

Lydia, soufflai-je las, alors que Stiles jubilait, un sourire grand comme la lune inondant son visage. Nous avons besoin de toi... pour aider Peter.

Son sourire suffisant s'effaça instantanément et elle frissonna. Je devais avouer que je m'en amusais. Elle avait toujours été terrifiée par lui.

Co... Comment ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Tu es depuis quelques temps déjà liée d'une manière inconnue et étrange à Peter. Tu ressens des choses. On a besoin de ton émotion, de ta compassion.

Je n'ai aucune pitié pour ce monstre sanguinaire et sociopathe, cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Oh que si, répondis-je. Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu ne le ressens peut-être pas ainsi ou ne veux pas l'avouer, je ne sais pas et peu importe, mais en tant que Banshee, tu es une femme à sentiments.

Merci du compliment, mais je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Et encore moins de la peine.

Alors, tu pourras au moins assister à sa défaite, lorsque Derek le mettra en pièces. Au pire, que risques-tu ? Si tu as raison, il meurt de sa main. Si tu as tort, il nous revient.

Sans vouloir être méchante, il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement sa transformation alors que Derek n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Je te rappelle qu'ils ont 13 ans d'écart. Peter est mieux entraîné. Et surtout plus fort maintenant.

C'est aussi une faiblesse, rétorquai-je. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Mais une chose pourra lui faire entendre raison : le souvenir de Talia, et Malia aussi je pense. Or, la seule qui ait entendu ces réminiscences, c'est toi.

Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? fit-elle en soufflant.

Parle-lui au moins. Essaie de lui faire voir à travers tes yeux et tes mots ce que tu as toi-même dans les griffes de Talia. Tu dois au moins faire cet effort. Sinon, Derek perdra la seule chance, le seul espoir de recouvrer son ami, son confident, le dernier membre de sa famille. Peter m'a un jour raconté comment ils étaient quand Derek était au lycée. Ils étaient deux amis, deux frères. Tu ne peux pas laisser gâcher ça.

Très bien, je vais tenter le coup. Mais je veux que Derek surveille mes arrières.

À ce moment, je sus que nous avions gagné. Enfin, plus ou moins en tout cas. L'avenir allait me prouver que je me berçais d'illusions depuis le début. À commencer par une exigence de miss monde.

Mais si je fais ça pour vous, je veux quelque chose en échange.

Je haussai les sourcils et Stiles se tortillait les mains, anxieux.

Je veux récupérer les griffes de Peter une fois mort.


	10. Don't Leave Me

Comme Derek, je regardai Lydia avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je savais qu'elle demanderait un truc fou. Mais je pensais plutôt à une semaine de séances coiffure/maquillage/manucure/pédicure/shopping illimité. Bref, un simple relooking sans aucune contrainte financière. Aussi roulai-je des yeux quand elle réclama l'arme de destruction du plus fou et psychopathe loup de la Meute et famille Hale. Elle ne donna aucune explication mais je savais, et Derek aussi apparemment vu son air contrarié, qu'elle ne céderait pas. Pas sur ce coup. C'était ça ou rien. Si on ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle voulait, jamais elle ne nous aiderait. Lydia avait toujours été comme ça, il fallait juste s'y faire, question d'habitude. Ensuite, elle ferait ce que l'on lui demanderai. Mais pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Positive. Promise. Il dut capituler.

Très bien, tu les auras, s'il meurt. Mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là. Ça voudrait dire que tu as échoué.

Il se fit alors menaçant.

Que ce soit bien clair, je ne te ferai pas de mal, pour Stiles, parce que vous êtes amis. Mais à la moindre entourloupe, je te ferai regretter tes manigances. Amèrement. Compris ?

Pimbêche, elle répondit du tac-au-tac :

Absolument, Derek. Mais j'en ai besoin. Et ne posez pas de questions, ça ne servira à rien. Je ne vous dirai rien tant que je ne les aurai pas.

Et si tu parviens à convaincre Peter de se calmer, se contrôler ? Fis-je. Tu ne pourras pas récupérer ses griffes. Y as-tu au moins pensé ?

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on connaît tous Peter. C'est se noyer dans un rêve illusoire que de croire qu'il pourrait revenir.

On verra bien, claquai-je en même temps que Derek. Et sur ce, allons-y.

Il était bien peu difficile de ne pas trouver Peter. Entre ses crimes rapportés dans les journaux délimitant un itinéraire et les témoins qui affirmaient avoir vu un loup, alors qu'il ne devait plus en avoir depuis des lustres, on le suivait facilement à la trace. Nous débouchèrent finalement dans une forêt obscure aux arbres touffus. Étrangement, nous n'avions pas quitté la ville. Certes elle s'étendait sur un large périmètre, mais les meurtres de Peter semblaient tracer comme un cercle. Entourant un point précis. Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de ce lieu-ci. En voyant Peter. Assis. Sur une souche. Une souche d'arbre mort. Coupé. Nous le reconnûmes immédiatement. Le Néméton.

Dès qu'il nous vit, Peter sauta à terre et se transforma. Derek aussi. Lydia et moi nous reculâmes derrière lui.

Tu es venu finalement. Je ne croyais pas que tu aurais ce courage Derek. Je me suis trompé. Mais pas seul à ce que je vois. Pas aussi audacieux que ça en fin de compte. Dommage, je voulais avoir le plaisir d'un duel en tête-à-tête, mais au moins aurai-je la satisfaction que d'autre te voient mourir. De ma main. Leur dernière protection. Qu'ils aient eux au moins le temps de voir la mort en face. Pas comme moi quand tu me tuas. Et ensuite je les achèverai. Et me repaîtrai de vos entrailles. À tous.

Puis il s'élança. Lydia et moi nous jetèrent dans les fourrés, les laissant régler leurs comptes. Derek riposta en s'agrippant aux épaules de son oncle. De force égale, c'était presque un combat perdu d'avance. Pour les deux. Mais Peter était tellement empli de rage. Cela fera-t-il une différence ? Et Derek ? Que ressentait-il pour son oncle en ce moment ? Les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Et avec quelle amplitude ? Cela pourrait jouer. En leur faveur comme en leur défaveur.

Cependant, plus le combat s'éternisait et plus Peter semblait prendre à petit l'avantage. On ne pouvait le laisser faire. Alors Derek finit par me crier, désespéré :

Stiles !

Je sus que c'était le signal. Il n'eut même pas à m'en dire davantage. Je tremblai, à bout de forces, blême, les mains moites. Peter fit volte-face subitement, les yeux bleus brillant d'une rage comme je ne lui connaissais pas. Il se changea en loup monstrueux et se rua sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de mon sac un bocal, et de me jeter sur le côté. Sa griffe m'érafla cependant la jambe. Je tombai à genoux, me la prenant entre les mains, déplorant ma blessure assez profonde. Quand je remarquai qu'il me manquais quelque chose : le bocal ! Je me retournai rapidement et vit arriver le monstre noir droit sur moi. Je peinais à dévisser le couvercle. J'allai mourir. Au moment-même où il allait me déchiqueter, une montagne de muscles, crocs et griffes dehors, se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent et finalement, Derek parvint à le maîtriser quelques instants. Avant que Peter ne le renvoie plusieurs mètres plus loin. C'était la diversion qu'il me fallait. J'ouvris le couvercle et... Peter le sentit. Dans un cri de haine et de fureur, il se précipita sur moi. Une main griffue vola. Un liquide l'asperge. Le brûla. L'effet fut immédiat : il se retransforma et sembla reprendre un peu le contrôle. Son loup apparemment avait cessé toute maîtrise sur ses actions et ses paroles. Mais la rage qui l'animait et brillait dans ses yeux bleu-gris était elle toujours bien présente. Et même amplifiée si c'était possible. L'humain était encore plus en colère que le loup.

De l'aconit ! Salauds !

Plus précisément un cocktail mortel d'aconit et d'argent. Cette fois-ci, tu n'en réchapperas pas.

Comment oses-tu Derek ? Moi qui t'ai soutenu durant toutes tes crises !

TU AS TUE MA SŒUR ! Beugla-t-il avant de tomber à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Tu le sais, je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon loup me possédait, dictait ma conduite. Tu peux comprendre, imaginer ce que c'est au quotidien ? Ainsi qu'être plongé pendant 6 ans de souffrance dans le coma, conscient de tout et incapable de bouger. Tout autant que je n'ai pas pu sauver ta mère. J'ai ce poids sur la conscience depuis des années. Je m'en veux Derek.

Parce que tu crois que je ne me sens pas responsable ?

Tu avais 16 ans Derek. Tu aurais été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La preuve : je n'ai rien pu faire.

Je l'ai conduit à nous. Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui faisais confiance et elle m'a trahi. Et ma mère en est morte. Par ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

Un ange passa. Non pas que Peter le jugeait responsable. Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire. Qu'importe puisqu'il se mourrait. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Bientôt, l'on n'entendit plus que les hurlements de douleurs de Peter, se consumant peu à peu.

Je suis désolé, fit Derek.

Et Peter, dans un ultime gémissement, rendit l'âme.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, personne ne s'était préoccupé de moi. Recroquevillé sur le sol, je frissonnai. En effet, Peter m'avait touché. Et pas qu'un peu. Rien qu'à voir l'importance de la blessure, je sus que j'avais déjà perdu la partie. Peter m'avait labouré la poitrine et c'était un miracle que j'aie tenu aussi longtemps. Reprenant enfin un semblant de contact avec la réalité, Derek releva sa tête inondée de larmes, les yeux bouffis. Quand il me vit, il vit littéralement rouge. Ses yeux saignèrent de douleur et il se jeta sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras, me noyant de nouvelles larmes.

Je t'en prie Stiles, tiens le coup, me chuchota-t-il, absorbant ma douleur. Mais c'était inutile et il le savais. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant. Pitié.

Derek... S'il-te-plaît... Pour la dernière fois, embrasse-moi.

Chaque son et chaque respiration me coûtais atrocement. Lydia se précipita elle aussi sur moi, pleurant tout autant que Derek.

Stiles ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Souviens-toi, tu m'as toujours aimé, et je ne t'ai jamais regardé ! Tu as le droit de me haïr, mais ne nous quitte pas.

Lydia... Je t'aime tellement... Derek aussi. Promettez-moi de prendre soin l'un de l'autre... Promettez-le moi.

On te le promets.

Bien... Derek, je t'aime... Embrasse-moi...

Je t'aime aussi Stiles, si tu savais à quel point...

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Et j'expirai mon dernier souffle. Mes yeux se figèrent, vides d'expression, ma bouche resta ouverte et ma poitrine ne se souleva plus. Derek hurla, Lydia hurla. Et ensemble, ils me fermèrent les yeux.

Je t'aime Stiles.

OoOo

Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Lydia, baignée de larmes.

Honorer sa dernière demande. Se soutenir mutuellement.

Prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, ils s'en allèrent, rendre le corps de son fils au shérif.

OoOo

Dans la nuit noire, une silhouette se dessina. Sur le sol humide et terreux tapissé de feuilles mortes de la forêt, elle ramassa quelque chose. Des griffes. Puis s'en alla. Quelques mèches blond vénitien voletèrent.


	11. Tell Me

Lorsque le shérif les vit, Lydia et Derek, plus courbés par le chagrin que jamais, il sut. Il comprit. Ses pressentiments se trouvèrent là fondés. L'instinct paternel. Lui qui avait refusé de porter un seul regard ou geste tendre envers son fils à la mort de sa femme. La mère de son enfant. Alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans. Il avait fini par devenir le seul qui comptait pour Stiles. Et maintenant, il était mort. Son fils était mort. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était impossible. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu ? Comment Stiles pouvait-il l'abandonner maintenant, comme ça ? Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux ? Il ne pouvait le croire. Il ne le _voulait_ pas.

Si ça peut vous consoler, aborda Derek d'une voix éraillée comme jamais, celui qui l'a tué est mort. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains.

Salaud, s'emporta le shérif en lui sautant au cou, le martelant de coups de poings. Derek restait amorphe, le visage baigné par les larmes et les yeux rouges à la manière de John. Tu étais censé le protéger. Tu l'avais promis. Il était de ta Meute. Il l'a toujours été. Il était comme un de tes loups. Combien de fois t'a-t-il sauvé, au péril de sa vie, alors que tu ne le méritais pas ? Ni toi, ni aucun d'entre vous, MONSTRES !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot avec tant de rage que Derek en blêmit et frémit.

Je sais tout cela, lui dit-il en lui attrapant les poignets pour tenter de le calmer, absorbant sa peine comme la sienne dans laquelle il se noyait et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais tout cela. Il était le meilleur des loups, le garçon qui courait avec eux. J'ai juré de le protéger et j'ai échoué. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Même à la mort de ma première petite-amie, que j'ai tuée de mes mains. Ni celle de ma mère ou de ma sœur. Ni de mon oncle, que j'avais déjà tué. Et je l'ai laissé revenir. Je l'ai aidé, soutenu, épaulé. Et pire que tout, je lui ai fait confiance. Il était mon meilleur ami à l'époque. Mais j'aimais Stiles. Je l'aimais.

Quoi ?

Il était abasourdi. Et Derek, le croyant au courant pour leur relation, restait lui aussi interdit. Ils restaient ainsi comme des idiots. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin le shérif reprit ses esprits et remarqua par la même occasion la présence de la blonde grâce à son raclement de gorge, il ouvrit la porte très légèrement et les invita à entrer. Alors chacun entama son discours. Derek commença. Par le commencement. Les prémices de leur relation.

J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je l'aimais. Et lui aussi, je l'ai senti. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, je le comprenais dans ces gestes. Ça peut vous semblez malsain, j'en suis conscient, mais c'est la réalité. Stiles m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Il était certes insupportable, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le plaquer, mais justement c'était un besoin vital et nécessaire. Ça me faisait du bien. Non pas que j'appréciais lui faire peur, parce qu'il n'avait peur de rien et que je me suis détestais les fois où je l'ai effrayé, mais j'aimais être proche de lui. Sentir son souffle, son odeur. Entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur qui battait. Pour moi, rajouta-t-il silencieusement, ce qui se fit tout de même comprendre. Alors oui, je l'aimais, et je continuerai à l'aimer encore et toujours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Parce que c'est ma faute s'il est mort. C'est vrai, et vous pouvez me tuer pour ça si vous le, voulez. Je ne chercherai même pas à l'éviter. Mais pas avant que j'ai fini de parler, parce que je le dois. Je le _lui_ dois. Je le _lui_ ai promis. Et je tiendrai cette promesse, la seule que je ne pourrai jamais tenir. Alors, vous allez nous écouter jusqu'au bout et ensuite, si vous voulez vous en prendre à moi, faites-le. Mais ne touchez pas à Lydia. Elle n'y est pour rien.

C'est alors que le shérif se tourna vers celle-ci pour l'étudier. Tout le long de la conversation, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Quand il croisa son regard, il y vit la souffrance et le remord. Sincères.

Et toi, lui dit-il, quel rapport as-tu avec tout cela.

J'ai accepté de les aider à tuer Peter en échange de quelque chose. Je n'aurai jamais dû. À cause de moi, il est mort. Peter l'a tué.

Qu'est-ce-que tu voulais ? Demanda John, suspicieux.

Les griffes de Peter, répondit-elle timidement.

Ses griffes ? Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais en faire, rajouta Derek.

Peter m'a mordue. C'est grâce ou à cause d'ailleurs de lui que j'ai développé mes dons, mes visions. Je suis une Banshee mais je pense que, sans lui, jamais je ne les aurais découverts. Je sais que je suis immunisée à la morsure de loup. C'est pourquoi il s'est servi de moi pour renaître, et pourquoi _sa_ morsure ne m'a pas transformée ni tuée. Alors, je voulais me servir de ses griffes, de ses souvenirs, de ses connaissances pour apprendre à maîtriser cette magie et savoir enfin qui je suis. Ou plutôt, ce que je suis. Jennifer m'a prévenue. Je peux être dangereuse et je refuse de refaire du mal à qui que ce soit. Pas après Stiles.

Stiles ? Pourquoi ? Vous en êtes où dans votre relation ? Enfin, _étiez_, corrigea-t-il amèrement.

Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. J'ai toujours jeté mon dévolu sur des enfoirés aussi cons que j'ai pu l'être avec le gars le plus sympa de la bande. Il ne m'a jamais rejetée, il s'est toujours énergiquement accroché à cet espoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cet espoir qu'un jour je l'aimerai. Même si, j'en suis sûr, il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il voulait un peu d'attention et d'affection de la part d'une femme pour remplacer le manque de sa mère qu'il n'a jamais oubliée et qui n'a jamais été comblé. Et plus je le délaissais, plus il rampait vers moi minablement, tentant tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention, d'agripper ce rêve, ce secours. Et je l'ai toujours dénigré. Et aujourd'hui, il est MORT !

Elle avait hurlé ce dernier mot non pas comme la Banshee qui prévient d'un meurtre mais comme l'amie qui est rongée par la culpabilité. Parce qu'elle n'a rien pu faire pour le sauver. Parce qu'elle l'a conduit à sa mort. Parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais même regardé alors qu'elle savait qu'il crevait d'amour pour elle. Et ce depuis tellement de temps. Elle craqua et fondit en larmes, ayant envie de se mettre une balle dans la tête pour ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était _sa_ faute s'il était mort. Elle aurait dû refuser. Mais elle avait accepté et il était mort. Et c'était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il était mort. Derek, voyant sa détresse, lui prit doucement la main, un geste de réconfort dont il avait tout autant voire encore plus besoin. Une marque de faiblesse et d'attention qu'il se permettait en ce moment si douloureux. Elle le remercia d'un pauvre sourire à peine esquissé, cependant sincère. Puis celui-ci se tourna vers le père éploré et poursuivit le récit.

J'imagine que vous voulez savoir comment il est mort. Ce qui serait normal. Pour faire court, il a vaillamment combattu Peter. Il gardait un bocal avec un mélange d'argent et d'aconit et, quand il a voulu le jeter sur Peter, il a eu du mal à l'ouvrir et ce salopard l'a griffé.

Le shérif sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Or, il voulait très précisément savoir comment son fils était mort, qu'importe la souffrance et le dégoût qu'il aurait en le sachant. Il en avait besoin pour faire son deuil.

Derek, je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité. Comment Stiles est-il mort ?

Ces détails sont peu agréables à entendre.

DIS-MOI TOUT ! Comment mon fils est-il mort ?!

Il lui a labouré l'abdomen d'un coup de griffes. Il a succombé quelques minutes après...

Seigneur, souffla John, son visage figé entre la rage la plus totale et le chagrin.

Il était détruit, dévasté. Il devait se venger. Et il se vengerait. Il le promit à Stiles. Il les expulsa tous les deux, ayant besoin d'être seul pour se recueillir auprès du corps de son fils qu'il avait jusqu'alors refusé de voir. Dès qu'ils le lui avaient remis, ils partirent. Deux âmes en peine. Deux êtres à jamais brisés.

OoOo

Un an après avoir quitté la ville, Derek était revenu sur la tombe de Stiles, jouxtant celle de sa mère. Il avait deviné facilement que John souhaiterait les avoir tout deux à proximité et rapprocher Stiles de sa défunte mère. Il pleurait sur la pierre, l'effleurant du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore bien trop anéanti et qu'il aurait voulu tous les écraser de son poing. Peter, pour avoir tué celui qu'il aimait. Lydia, pour les avoir entraîné dans sa dernière quête. Stiles, pour l'avoir aussi lâchement abandonné avant l'heure. Lui-même, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou faire, qui n'était en rien une expression de son amour pour lui. Il allait partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul bruit, mais il avait capté quelqu'un.

Vous pouvez vous montrer, shérif. Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai senti. Vous avez presque la même odeur que _lui_. Et rangez cette arme, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi et que si vous vouliez me tuer, je vous laisserai faire, J'imaginai juste que, comme vous m'aviez une fois laissé la vie sauve, vous ne vous en prendriez pas à moi. Je me suis trompé apparemment. Je demande juste à ce que vous ne fassiez rien à Lydia, quel que soit l'endroit où elle est partie ce jour-là.

Je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal, en hommage à Stiles. Quant à toi, sale loup, tu vas payer. Tu _dois_ payer ! Je me fiche de tes belles paroles, je ne ferai plus jamais plus confiance à quiconque de ton espèce. Et je préfère garder mon arme à portée de main, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Un ange passa. Silence complet. De mort. Alors Derek écarta les bras, en signe d'abandon. Mais ses larmes, elles, continuèrent de couler. L'inflexibilité du shérif flancha, fondit comme neige au soleil. Il trembla. Puis il tira. Une balle en argent fendit l'air, sifflant comme un serpent mortel. Derek tenta de conserver une attitude neutre alors qu'il souffrait le martyr, le métal lui brûlant la peau pire qu'un fer rouge. Il grimaça mais tint bon. Le shérif continuait de le dévisager du regard, un duel s'opérant entre eux par la pensée à travers leurs simples yeux. Finalement, Derek n'en pouvant plus tomba à genoux. John rangea alors son arme et le contempla longuement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent où ils s'observèrent encore, le silence uniquement rompu par les grognements de plus en plus douloureux de Derek. Alors que le loup croyait qu'il allait l'abandonner ici, à son sort, sur la tombe de son fils qu'il avait lui aussi abandonné il y a de cela des années, il lui jeta quelque chose. Une pince. Puis il lui dit simplement deux mots avant de partir. Deux mots qui craquelèrent et cassèrent à jamais le masque impénétrable du terrifiant loup Derek Hale. Pour Stiles.


	12. Remerciements

_**Remerciements**_

Je vais donc être très bref. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma bêta-lectrice attitrée, qui a lu chacun de mes chapitres en exclusivité et me les a commentés, avant de me reviewer SANS FAUTE à chacune de mes publications. Ensuite, je remercie chacun de mes 17 followers (en ce jour de publication du 22/07) :

Aela222

Ai-san1994

Bamckass

Cemlia

Crazy-Wolfie

ElizavetaN

Gaby-mini

IZNOO

La plume d'Eowin

Sir Crwey

kyuketsuki 62

lucie79

marco29830

rosenoire08

sabrina,gruchet

ugo23

yumi-elfeuw

Merci à vous qui avez fait le bon choix (!) en une semaine et demie seulement, ce qui est encore plus que mon autre fic (que je vous invite d'ailleurs à découvrir : s/10029044/1/L-Amour-plus-fort-que-la-Mort). Et maintenant, je tiens aussi à remercier mes 7 favorites :

Ai-san1994

Gaby-mini

IZNOO

lolipopse

emydevil

lucia-kun

marco29830

Enfin, un grand merci à mes 2 reviewers :

AUDAMNEDUNLOUP

yumi-elfeuw

J'espère tous vous retrouver plus tard, que ce soit dans _L'Amour plus fort que la Mort_, ou encore mon Scisaac en préparation, dont les informations sont sur mon profil et que je vous invite à consulter. Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous et à la prochaine !


End file.
